Due to the "handedness" of the molecules of life (peptides, DNA/RNA, carbohydrates, etc.), enantiomeric compounds often display quite different biological activity. As a result, there is a need for the development of efficient methods for enantioselective organic synthesis. Transition metals catalyze a tremendous array of transformations, many of which cannot readily be accomplished by other types of catalysts. This research program focuses on the development of chiral ligands for transition metal-catalyzed processes. The investigation is comprised of two parts: [unreadable] [unreadable] the synthesis of new families of ligands based on planar-chiral heterocycles. [unreadable] [unreadable] the application of these new ligands to the development of highly enantioselective transition metal-catalyzed reactions. [unreadable] [unreadable]